The Ship of Dreams
by Saemi Mitsuwa
Summary: Kagome and her "Fiancé " along with her mother, board The great "Unsinkable" Titanic. Everyone seems to think that when they board it, all their problems will go away. But...what if their problems are just begginning? Please R&R ^^;
1. Default Chapter

The Ship Of Dreams  
  
By: Ferburt Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah Yar Yar...you know the story. ~_^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was a clear day; a few clouds dotted the sky as the sun shined through them, creating a soft glow. It was April 10, 1910 when The Titanic was waiting in White Star Line dock for her first voyage. People from all over Europe, Middle East, Asia and so on came to board the Titanic.  
  
The docks were crowded with hundreds of people, going in many directions. Everything seemed confused and panicked. There was some people checking luggage in, and others checking the healthy conditions of people, seeing if their fit to be on the mighty ship.  
  
Four cars drove up; two with passengers, and the other two with luggage. A tall man with black hair, pulled back into a low ponytail with blue eyes, stepped out of the car and looked around for a second. He then walked to another car and opened the door, holding his hand out. A slender hand grasped it and stepped out of the car wearing a white hat with a light blue/white dress. The girl looked at the ship with judging eyes, "I honestly don't see why we have to go back to America anyways..."  
  
The tall, but well built man looked at her, "Lady Kagome is displeased, what to do..."  
  
Then an older woman stepped out of the car as well, "Just ignore her...I'm sure she's very happy to be going back...isn't that right Kagome?" She said while looking at her with a forceful look.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Yes Mother...I am very glad to be going back," she said automatically, like the perfect daughter she was susposed to be.  
  
"Well, Kouga guide us to the ship...I'm dying to know if this ship is as grand as the papers say it is..." said Kagome's Mother.  
  
Kouga smirked and headed to the ship, a bunch of men getting their bags ready behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Four young, rowdy looking young men were sitting around a table, in a bar. In the center of the table was 2 tickets for the titanic, 3rd class. They all had cards drawn with serious looks on their faces. One of them looked up, "All right, it's almost time for the ship to leave port. Let's see them." One with long white hair pulled back into a loose ponytail close to the nape of his neck, cursed and slapped his cards down.  
  
"This game sucks!! I have nothing..."  
  
Another guy put his cards down as well, "Nothing either..."  
  
Then one guy puts his cards down and smiled, "Full house...beat that!"  
  
Then the last man sighed and looked to the white haired guy, "I'm sorry Inuyasha...."  
  
Inuyasha stood up looking about ready to kill someone, "What!?! Are you serious Miroku!?!"  
  
Miroku looked at him with a serious look, "I'm very sorry...but your not going to see your brother for a long time," he laid his cards down on the table, "Royal Flush!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at Miroku and a slow, but big grin spread on his face, "YES!!! *Grabs the tickets* were going to America!!"  
  
The bar tender looked up, "ya..but you'd better hurry...Titanic leaves in 5 MINUTES..."  
  
One of the guys stands up, "Why you..." He then turns around and punches his friend across his face, yelling Irish curses at him, "How could you bet off our tickets!?"  
  
Miroku stood up, "He's right...the ship's about to leave port..."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a plain brown pack, "Then let's go baka!" They ran out of the bar, heading towards the ship.  
  
"I can't believe were going to America!! No more damn problems!!" said Inuyasha excitedly as he ran to the long ladders that connected to the ship.  
  
Miroku was close behind him also holding a brown bag. Soon they were to the ladders and ran up on one that was for 3rd class. An officer was their waiting for them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Kouga along with her mother walked up the long walkway for first class. Kouga and her mother seemed happy as they entered the great ship, going to America where everyone's dreams came true.  
  
But for Kagome it was a slave ship; she wanted to be free, act as herself and show her true talents. She was actually a great archer.but her mother found out what she was doing and forbid her to have anything to do with sports, for it was unlady like to do anything like that. But like always, she kept her feelings buried and didn't let anyone know how she felt. She felt like a true prisoner on this forsaken ship.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Officer looked weary as Inuyasha got their tickets out and shoved them at him, "here, we have our tickets! Now let us in already!"  
  
The Officer took them and asked, "Have you been through the health checks...?"  
  
Miroku quickly replied, "Don't worry sir, were good, clean, healthy Americans!"  
  
Then the Officer nodded slightly, "Of course..." he moved and let them through.  
  
Miroku ran ahead while Inuyasha followed him. They ran through narrow, white hallways pushing through people to get to the top deck. They soon came to a flight of stairs that went upwards.  
  
"Let's try these..." said Miroku as he started running up with Inuyasha at his heels. Soon they came to a door; Inuyasha shoved it open and ran across the deck to the white rail. Miroku stopped beside him and looked down at all the people sprawled on the dock-waving goodbye to them.  
  
Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, "Well...I bet this solves a lot of your problems with your brother...I know it solves my problems as well..." he said while looking down at his right hand.  
  
"Keh...you have no idea..."  
  
The ship started moving away from the docks with the tugboats helping it move. Soon, the Titanic was sailing on her own steam, heading out for the open sea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This idea just came to me one day during math -_- I Tried to make it so it wasn't exactly like the movie...so if you don't like the changes please don't kill me! o_o But I really hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ship of Dreams  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Ferburt  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!! Or Titanic!!! SO don't sue me I only have 4 cents ;_;  
  
[A/n: AHHHHHH~ I'm SO sorry for not updating in so long!!! Please don't kill me! My school and sports kinda got outta hand ~_~But now I'm back! And I'm gonna try to update more often! So if you review and keep reminding me to up date and threaten me then I'll update more often! ^-^ Plus I'm on spring break so have even more time ^^]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were walking around through the winding white walls of third class. As they walked Miroku held a paper in his hand showing him where their room was. He muttered room numbers to himself as he looked. Soon they found their room and walked in, Inuyasha jumping onto the top bunk, silently declaring it his.  
  
Miroku glared at him and punched him playfully, " Since when do you get top bunk?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, " Since now pervert"  
  
Miroku's eyes twitched slightly, " I'm appalled Inuyasha...I'm merely trying to find a girl that will bear my child before my curse swallows me whole..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him flatly, " Yea right...like you could find any girl that would do that for you..."  
  
"Humph..." Miroku put his bag of his belongings down beside his bed and laid down, wondering what he would do...and what would happen while he's on Titanic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked around her room, paintings surrounding her on the floor.  
  
"This room is too boring...it needs some color...something different..." said Kagome and she pulled a painting out and hung it on the wall.  
  
As Kagome hung paintings on the wall Kouga walked in and looked at her, " Heh...I see you messing around with those finger paintings again...their such a waste of money..."  
  
Kagome hung another painting on the wall, " No their not...their beautiful...and their different...that's what I like about them..."  
  
"Humph...whatever you say...were going to be having Lunch soon...so finish up and head to the Dining area"  
  
Kagome nodded and continued what she was doing.  
  
'Hopefully they will forget about me so I won't have to go into that hell pit...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat there, staring at her half eaten Lunch. Meanwhile, she half- listened to the conversation going on. The only person she even remotely liked was Kaede. At least she understood her true self...not the refined young lady she saw before her.  
  
[Just a quick note...Kaede is Molly Brown...for all those who are clueless ^-^;;]  
  
Kagome silently picked up a cigarette, put it in a holder and brought the tip to her lips. She sucked on it, but didn't inhale. She hated smoking...but the only reason she did it was to displease her mother and Kouga. She didn't like following their rules and being a good little girl like she was supposed to be.  
  
Her mother leaned over and said quietly, " You know I hate that Kagome..."  
  
Kagome turned and blew the smoke in her face, making her mother lean away. Kagome smiled sweetly, secretly pleased that she was making her mother angry. Kouga then leaned over and pulled the cigarette from its holder and smashed it out on a small plate.  
  
"She knows..." said Kouga.  
  
Kaede who had been watching them for the past few minutes, sensed what was bothering Kagome and realized why she was acting like this.  
  
Kaede smiled at Kouga " She's a pistol Kouga...think you can handle her?"  
  
Kouga looked at her his eyes holding an annoying feeling to them, " Well I guess I'll just have to watch what she reads now won't I?"  
  
Kagome suddenly stood up quietly saying 'excuse me' and walking away towards the open deck.  
  
Kouga sighed and sat there for a moment, before getting up and going after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the lower open deck, talking with a young man...younger than Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"So..." started Miroku " What was your name again?"  
  
"Kohaku..." answered the boy.  
  
Miroku shook hands with the boy, Inuyasha only nodding, showing assurance.  
  
"So how did you end up on this ship Kohaku?" asked Miroku.  
  
"My sister did, our family was killed by a traveling crime gang. She wanted me to have a better life, so she thought that if we went to America, then I would have a better future."  
  
"Oh really..?? Your sister brought you here huh..." said Miroku suddenly interested at the mention of a sister, " What's your sisters name?"  
  
"Sango" he answered.  
  
Inuyasha sat there, half-listening half-falling asleep from boredom. Inuyasha then turned his head slightly and suddenly saw a girl walk out on the first class open deck to the white railing. She stared out at sea, almost in deep thought. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he leaned forward slightly. 'That girl...' he thought, 'looks just like...Kikyou. But...Kikyou's dead...' he thought silently.  
  
Inuyasha sat there, still staring at her, thinking to himself. Miroku then noticed Inuyasha and he looked to where he was staring at, he sighed "Ahhh give it up Inuyasha...there's no way she'd even go for you...let alone talk to you..."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku, " Urusai! I'm not looking at her like that! She just...reminds me of someone..."  
  
Miroku then sighed, "Oh...that..." he said quietly.  
  
As Inuyasha stared, the girl suddenly looked in his direction, and made eye contact for a split second then turned away. Just then a man, who looked to be youkai walked up to her and grasped her hand, She looked to be arguing with him for a few seconds, and then walked away the man following her back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome again, sat with her mother, Kouga and many others, eating dinner. She just sat there, her plate of food going untouched. Everyday, it was the same thing, nothing ever changed. It seemed almost...as if she were screaming at the top of her lungs, in a room full of people...but no one ever noticed. It was all about money...and how well you act, and dress. Everything was the same, and everybody was the same. It was like an endless parade...the same narrow-minded people, no one cared...or even noticed.  
  
Before Kagome knew it, she was running down the dock, unknown tears falling down her face. Her brain screaming at her to stop and go back...back to her 'family' back to hell, her heart and her soul had, had enough torture. They wanted to be free...free to do as she pleased. And there was only one way to be free, only one escape; Kagome stopped at the back of the ship, gripping the white railing with trembling hands. She slowly picked up her heeled foot and stepped up, bar after bar, until she was on the other side. She turned around, and stared down at the cold, unforgiving waters below.  
  
Tears ran faster down her face, she remembered when she used to live with her father...so free to do as she pleased, to show her true self, not some boring lady as she was now.  
  
Slowly, her grip started to loosen on the white railing behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was lying down on a wooden bench, staring up at the sky filled with stars. He had been trying all night to get that image of that girl he saw earlier today out of his head. As he was lying there, he suddenly heard pounding heeled footsteps running by. He glanced over, and saw it was that girl who he had stuck in his minds eye all day.  
  
Inuyasha sat up slowly, wondering why she was running towards the back of the ship. Then, he suddenly smelled fresh salt...not that of the ocean...but, different.  
  
She had been crying.  
  
"Nani..." he said quietly to himself as he sat up slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome leaned over, her grip getting looser and looser. When she almost let go, a rough voice penetrated through her cloudy hazed mind.  
  
"Oi.."  
  
Her grip immediately tightened on the railing again. She turned around with an angry/confused look on her face.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
That was when she noticed his white hair...and dog-ears?? 'He must be a youkai...' thought Kagome.  
  
"Ya know...its pretty stupid that you're jumping off the back of the ship," said Inuyasha  
  
"W-What!?! Are you calling me stupid??" asked Kagome with an angry look.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Kagome glared at him, "How...How dare you say that to me! I can't believe you...talking to me like that! I'll do whatever I want! And YOU won't stop me!"  
  
"Keh...I never said I'd stop you in the first place did I??"  
  
"Why....Why y-" Kagome's sentence got cut off suddenly when her footing slipped and she fell down, gripping the railing with a death grip, screaming loudly through the entire thing.  
  
Inuyasha instinctively rushed over and grabbed her hands, trying to pull her up. Suddenly she slipped again, her screaming getting louder. Inuyasha's ears were pressed to his head as her screams rang though his head loudly, giving him a headache.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of officers suddenly heard the feminine screams and rushed towards the back of the ship, following their source.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha gripped her hands tightly and pulled her up. Soon she was over the railing, her foot got caught and they fell, Kagome landing on top of him. Inuyasha pushed her to the side and got up slowly, Kagome still laying there, trembling slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The 3 officers soon got to the back of the ship and rushed over. The first thing they saw was Kagome, her dressed had been ripped slightly it was bunched up around her knee's, showing her legs indecently. Her hands her by her chest, trembling slightly, her eyes wide. Then he saw Inuyasha, just getting up from his hands and knees a glaring look on his face.  
  
The officer put two and two together and yelled at Inuyasha, " You stand back!!!! And don't move an inch!!!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed annoyingly and got up, crossing his arms and looking angry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's face recoiled sharply as Kouga punched him across the face. "How DARE you touch MY fiancé!" Inuyasha looked away, ignoring him, "You look at me when I'm talking to you!!" yelled Kouga grabbing his chin and pulling his face so he looked at him.  
  
"Kouga..." started Kagome.  
  
"I should have you hanged for what you did!" yelled Kouga.  
  
"Kouga!!" called Kagome.  
  
Kouga looked at her, " What??"  
  
"Kouga it was an accident!" said Kagome standing up, walking towards him.  
  
Kouga looked baffled, "How could it have been an accident??"  
  
"Well...I was leaning over the railing to look at the propellers, when I fell over, but Inuyasha saved me from falling."  
  
The old officer looked at him, " Is that the truth?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, " Hai...it is..."  
  
They let him go, Kouga went over to Kagome and started walking away with her when suddenly the officer mentioned, " How about a reward for the boy eh?"  
  
"Give him a 20...that should do..." said Kouga.  
  
Kagome looked at him, " Is that the coming rate for the woman you love?"  
  
" Hmm...perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow?" asked Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kouga and nodded, "Yea"  
  
Kouga then turned around and walk with Kagome muttering, " This will be interesting..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally DONE!!!! Well how was it??? I hoped you liked it! I tried to make it Inuyasha style, but still keeping it Titanic style. Its hard ~_~ Well I hope you like it! Please Review!!! 


End file.
